¡ráptame!¡por favor!¡ráptame!
by andromedaaiorossayita
Summary: una princesa libre, choca con su madrastra reprimida, quien aprovechando un acuerdo viejo, va a obligarla a atarse a un ser muerto en un cuerpo vivo, ella prefiere desaparecer ¡a casarse con el!
1. Chapter 1

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero estén todas genial ¡bienvenidas a otro proyecto!.

Esto empezó siendo una idea de un fic de humor, pero, se combinará humor con romance y un poco de drama.

Espero les guste, denle apoyo y me tengan paciencia.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un extraordinario REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo mas y mas ideas.

¡ráptame!¡por favor ráptame!

Soy rebelde y ¡no me quiero casar!.

Estaba ultra contenta, Serena era una chica muy feliz, una chica libre, que disfrutaba de todas las cosas buenas de la vida, como ir a fiestas, salir con sus amigas, tener amigos y todo, su principal fuente de alegría, era el rey Keit, quien ostentaba la regencia de su planeta, la Luna, debido a la muerte de la reina Serendi, por una rara enfermedad, que nadie se explicaba, la vida de Serena sería perfecta, si en su tapiz familiar, no existiera ella.

La conocía desde que tenía memoria y era sorprendentemente inesperado que el rey, no le hubiera dicho a su hija la verdad, esa mujer de cabellos rosados y ojos azules, de nombre Kassandra, no era la madre verdadera de la niña, pero el parecido, era sorprendente, verdaderamente sorprendente, con ella, era que Serena tenía sus habituales peleas.

¿te vas a poner eso?. Preguntó Kassandra entrando, Serena la miró, se estaba terminando de maquillar mientras, un hermoso vestido plateado, adornaba sus curvas, mostrando sus piernas, espalda y brazos, su pecho se hallaba tapado, era un vestido muy hermoso.

-mamá. Dijo la rubia, ella creía que era su madre, pero no podía entender, porqué la odiaba tanto, se supone que las madres aman a sus hijas, a sus hijos, pero esta, definitivamente carecía del espíritu materno adecuado, Serena suspiró.

Ya sabes que mientras solo muestre las piernas con mini faldas o shores, que para eso fueron creados, no hay problema, además, el hecho de que quiera ser sexy, no implica que vaya de bruces con el primer palo que encuentre. Kassandra rió.

\- ¡sales con Andrew!. Exclamó –es solo mi amigo. Dijo ella con paciencia.

-eso mismo dijiste de Rubeus. Serena cerró los ojos, los abrió –es solo mi amigo. Dijo Una vez mas.

¡hablaré con tu padre!. Exclamó la mujer de cabellos rosados, Serena suspiró.

-no entiendo porqué me odia. Dijo con calma, salió detrás de su madrastra, que ella seguía creyendo su madre, tomó un pasadizo y llegó al cuarto de su padre.

\- ¡Keit!. Ruhgió Kassandra - ¡mira lo que está haciendo tu hija!. El rey Keit, ya estaba en piyama, listo para dormir.

¿Qué pasa cariño?. Preguntó el hombre –papá, mamá me revira por la mini falda. Ijo la muchacha.

\- ¡por todo ese vestido!. Exclamó la mujer, Keit se paró y vio a su hija, le dio una vuelta.

Yo lo veo bien. Dijo - ¡va como una zorra!. Exclamó la mujer.

Yo no veo que muestre los senos ni los pezones, que se muestran en las playas nudistas, o en las toples o en el dormitorio, ni la totona, que hace lo mismo, a las playas nudistas o al dormitorio, ni el trasero, a ver hija, date la vuelta. La chica obedeció, se dio la vuelta, el midió el largo de su falda.

\- ¿ves? Bien tapado, no mostrará el trasero por una ráfaga de viento. Dijo el calmadamente.

\- ¡que le estás enseñando a la niña!. Exclamó la mujer ofendida –a no ser bulgar. Dijo Keit, Serena se dio la vuelta, mirando a su madre, que la asesinaba con la mirada.

Y la bulgaridad no es otra cosa, que mostrar las cosas en los sitios donde no se deben, a ser sexy sin ser promíscua, a ser coqueta sin ser seductora y a ser seductora sin ser promíscua, eso es lo que le enseño, se donde está mi…nuestra hija y debe aprender a tener todo eso claro, además, vale acotar, que si no le enseñamos tu y yo, aprenderá por la mala. Kassandra abrió la boca para discutir, pero Keit le restó importancia con un gesto.

-ella elige lo que quiere ser, a mi me basta con que sea clara, sincera y no se dañe a si misma, ni alos demás, y si quiere dañarse a si misma, que no lo haga con los demás, pero, que sea como sea, lo mas importante es que sea buena persona, sincera y honesta y eso, no lo da ni la promiscuidad ni la represión o ¿no recuerdas como eras tu en tus tiempos de juventud?. Casandra lo mató con la mirada.

-si sale preñada como una mula, no será mi problema, esa niña es igual a… no dijo nada, pues, la mirada del rey la mató en ese momento.

Vete. Dijo el rey con suavidad, Kassandra salió dando un portazo, Serena miró a su padre, lo abrazó.

¿Por qué mamá no me quiere?. Preguntó la rubia, Keit suspiró –porque no ha superado ser una reprimida y por eso, repite los esquemas. Dijo.

-papá, yo no he tenido sexo con nadie, nunca me he emborrachado, ni drogado, ni fumado ni nada. Dijo ella –y así quiero que se mantenga. Dijo el.

-lo se, lo se, solo me gusta bailar, reír y tomar un poco, se cuando parar, porque eso me lo enseñaste tu ¡pero parece que para ella no es suficiente!. Exclamó Serena destrozada.

¡siempre me llama perra!¡zorra y puta!¡siempre para ella hago algo mal cuando me pongo mis mini faldas!¡con o sin tacón!. El rey asintió.

-no debí haberme casado. Murmuró, Serena lo miró.

\- ¿de que hablas papá?. Preguntó –de nada cielo ¿tienes el kit?. Serena asintió.

-si papá, lo tengo desde que me lo diste. Dijo –bien, recuerda llevarlo contigo, no separarte de tu trago. Dijo el, ella completó.

-y si lo dejo, buscar otro, bailar con cuidado, no pegarme alos rincones, mantenerme en las paredes porque los que llevan inyetadoras atacan en el centro y no oler nada, nada, nada de ningún desconocido. El rey Keit asintió.

-así es hijita, se que alos sitios que vas, son seguros, pero, no te confíes. Ella asintió.

-si papi. Dijo - ¿a que hora volverás?. Preguntó –sobre las 7. dijo ella.

-excelente, llama cuando llegues. Dijo el, Serena asintió y salió del cuarto.

En la fiesta, estaba muy apática, su amigo Rubeus, la miraba –no luces feliz. Dijo el pelirrojo que en contra de sus costumbres, llevaba el cabello, en lugar de sus pinchos de rigor, lo llevaba aplastado en un hermoso velo que le llegaba alos hombros.

-mamá. Dijo Serena con un gruñido –si papá, no asegurara que es mi madre…yo pensaría que no soy su hija y que por eso, no me quiere. Dijo la muchacha.

-a mi me prohibe todo ¡pero basta ver alas gemelas!¡Casandra y Kassia!¡para que veas que son peores que yo y aún así!¡las deja en paz!. Rubeus suspiró.

-tranquila amiga, todo pasará, dentro de poco, cumplirás 18 y por fin, dejará de molestarte. Dijo el.

-no lo creo. Dijo ella –cuando cumpla 18 se me postrará en el cuello como una garrapata, siendo la princesa heredera, yo…comenzó la chica, pero se interrumpió al ver quien entraba, era un hermoso peliceleste, de ojos vino tinto, con el cabello por los hombros, una marca idéntica a la de su amigo, que era el hijo del embajador de Némesis, por eso, ella con 15 y el con 22, podían entrar a cuaquier discoteca, ya que, la edad mínima para ir con un adulto eran 13, a partir de los 18, iba cualquiera solo y ellos, se la habían llevado muy bien, desde que se vieron por primera vez, al lado del peliceleste, había una peli rosa, con un vestido rojo, del mismo modelo de Serena, la muchacha se quedó con la boca abierta.

\- ¿Quiénes son?. Preguntó –los príncipes de mi planeta, Diamante y Black Lady. Dijo Rubeus.

-son hermosos. Dijo ella irreflexiba - ¿el? O ¿ella?. Preguntó Rubeus con malicia.-ambos. Dijo la muchacha con sinceridad, los 2 recién llegados, se fueron al centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar, Serena los miraba como hipnotizada, la cadencia del cuerpo del chico, mientras bailaba tambor, era embriagante e intoxicante, Serena estaba absorta, cuando Rubeus la palmeó.

-vamos, ya dejaron de ser el centro de atención. Dijo el, ella negó, quería seguir mirando.

-vamos, no todos los días, ponen tambor nemesiano. Dijo el, Serena asintió y se fue con el a bailar, la pasaron muy bien.

Al volver a las 7, Serena encontró a su madre con un hombre.

-al fin llegas hijita. Dijo Kassandra, Serena la miró.

\- ¿Dónde está papá?. Preguntó –desayunando. Respondió la pelimorada.

\- ¿Quién es este hombre?. Preguntó la muchacha –es el doctor Sirius Scorpion, viene a revisarte. Dijo, Serena parpadeó.

-a ¿a revisarme?. Preguntó –así es, no dejaré que la mercadería se dañe. El doctor se acercó a la muchacha.

\- ¡no me toque!¡no se acerque!. Exclamó Serena asustada, los ojos rosados del médico rubio, brillaron.

-no hay que asustarse, déjame revisarte. Dijo el, ella perdió la expresión en la mirada, Kassandra asintió y el médico comenzó a revisarla.

-es virgen. Dijo cuando culminó el examen, Serena despertó justo a tiempo para escuchar el dictamen, Kassandra asintió.

\- ¡eres una zorra ¡una perra!¡una puta!. gritó la muchacha, sintió la bofetada de su madre cruzarle la cara, eso la indignó, porque el castigo físico, solo se lo había dado su padre, nadie mas, producto de una vez, que queriendo tomó unas galletas que eran de su madre, esta, se enfadó muchísimo y la persiguió con una correa, Serena pequeña, de 4 años, corrió hacia su padre, quien se puso en el medio de los 2 y después de la discusión, dijo que el lo arreglaría, otra vez, por accidente, le quebró un perfume y Kassandra le dio una paliza digna de mención, Keit se enfadó muchísimo, dijo que el castigo era desproporcionado y que el, se haría cargo de todo lo que a discinplina se refiere, Serena, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas.

-eres una niñita consentida, tu padre te tiene muy malcriada, pero a mi no me faltas el respeto nunca mas mocosa. Serena dejó salir su ira.-

¡ojalá nunca hubieras nacido!¡ojalá no fueras mi madre!. Excamó –gracias a Artemisa, no lo soy. Dijo la mujer saliendo del cuarto.

Ikuko y Kikió, que escucharon la discusión, fueron a buscar al rey, quien llegó inmediatamente.

¡Serena!. Exclamó el rubio de ojos verdes entrando –papá, hay papá. Lloraba la rubia ojos azules.-

Mamá me pegó, me pegó y dijo que no era mi madre ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?. Preguntó la muchacha destrozada, Keit miró a su hija, se puso pálido.

-verás hija, con el estúpido cuento de la figura masculina y femenina, que dicen todos que un niño debe tener, decidí casarme con Kassandra, pero en realidad, tu madre, era la difunta reina Serendi, la cual, murió en una batalla cruel, contra un enemigo llamado caos. La muchacha miró a su padre.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?. Preguntó.-

Porque quería ahorrarte el sufrimiento de saber que no tienes madre, el dolor de ver a todas con sus madres menos tu y la búsqueda de una, en cualquier mujer que llegara a tu vida. Serena volvió a llorar.

\- ¡ojalá fuera Ikuko!¡ojalá fuera cualquiera menos ella!¡ojalá nunca te hubieras casado!. Exclamó enojada la princesa, el rey le alzó el rostro y cuando vio, la cara marcada de su hija, se enfadó mucho.

-esto lo arreglo yo. Dijo profundamente enojado, besó a su hija y salió de la habitación tras dar un portazo, Serena lloró, con mas intensidad.

-mamá ¿Por qué me abandonaste?. Preguntó en un lamento profundo.

Serena en el almuerzo se presentó en el comedor, sus padres estaban allí, ambos enojados con semblante adusto, la muchacha se sentó al lado de su padre.

-eres una chica rebelde. Dijo la mujer - ¿por que?¿por que no soy una reprimida igual que tu?¿por que disfruto de la diversión?¿y de los placeres que me interesa disfrutar?. Preguntó la princesa con altanería.

-Kassandra. Dijo Keit –es verdad, la tienes demasiado consentida. Dijo la mujer peli rosa con malicia.

-por eso, si es tan mujer, deberías casarla ya, su madre la prometió ¿no es cierto?. Preguntó la peli rosa con malicia.

\- ¿Qué?¿papá que está diciendo?. Preguntó Serena, Keit iba a maldecir a quien pudiera, como esa bruja, de la que se había sentido atraído, le hacía ese tipo de cosas, en ese momento, se arepentía profundamete de que existieran sus gemelas rubias de ojos azules, Kassandra y Kassia llegaronal comedor, ambas riendo como locas, oliendo a buen licor, era evidente que estaban borrachas, con 2 años menos que Serena, hacían mas desastres que ella.

-Kassia, Kassandra. Dijo el rey con astío - ¡fue culpa de Eric papá!. Exclamó Kassia con voz pastoza.

-nosotras no queríamos beber de mas. Dijo Kassandra junior, en ese momento, las 2 vomitaron en el suelo, provocando una escena desagradable, Kassandra las miró.

-vayan a su cuarto, Celeste, manda a limpiar esto. Dijo la muchacha –enseguida majestad. Dijo la ama de llaves, las gemelas fueron riendo y vomitando, los otros 3, se miraron.

-decías papá. dijo Serena impaciente –tu madre, te comprometió un poco antes de que nacieras cariño, con el príncipe de la tierra, yo como rey consorte, no pude hacer nada, ella no quería hacerlo. Dijo el, Serena se rió escandalosamente.

\- ¡claro que no!¡era una santa!. Excklamó mas que enojada - ¡no hables así de tu madre!. Exclamó Keit.

\- ¡ustedes son tal para cual!¡ambos me engañaron!. Exclamó la rubia mirando a su padre con enojo.

-había una cuestión de suma importancia amor. Trató de explicar el rubio, la rubia negó –no puede haverla ¡si ya ambos comprometieron mi vida y mi futuro!. Exclamó la muchacha.

-es por una buena razón. Dijo Keit –a ver papi, 5 segundos para que me digas ¡cual fue la maldita buena razón!. Exclamó la muchacha a punto de llegar a la histeria.

-nos iban a asesinar. Dijo el rubio, la muchacha se le quedó mirando –tu tía nos iba a matar, en caso de que lo lograra, tu pasarías a su custodia y podría matarte a ti. Dijo el, Serena se quedó helada.

\- ¿tía Neherenia?. Preguntó –así es, hija ¿tu crees que no la conociste por?. Preguntó el con calma, pero su tía, había hablado con ella en sueños, hablaban desde hace mucho tiempo y el rey, por demasiada ocupación, no estaba enterado del suceso.

-por eso, tomamos la determinación, ya que: como bien te he explicado, si tu te comprometes antes de ser mayor de edad, tus suegros en caso de muerte de tus padres, pasarían a tener tu custodia, por eso, lo hicimos y los únicos dispuestos, eran los padres de el, del príncipe de la tierra. Dijo el, Serena asintió.

-genial, pues eso no ocurrió y por lo tanto: no me casaré. Dijo la muchacha.

-no tienes opción. Dijo Kassandra de manera triunfal –Kassandra. Previno el rey.

¡te tienes que casar y no hay marcha atrás!. Exclamó la peli rosa.

\- ¡soy rebelde!. Exclamó S erena poniéndose de pie - ¡y no me quiero casar!. Sollozó ahogada en llanto.

\- ¡Serena!. Exclamó el rey Keit corriendo detrás de su hija.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden genial y estén pasando un gran día, aquí hay ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Me gusta el cáliz que está tomando esto, espero que a ustedes igual y que pronto, se unan mas fans del príncipe Diamante a nosotras.

¡muchas gracias por leer!¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un apasionante REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo mas fics de esta pareja que adoro.

Mi madre la gruñona.

Serena llegó a su habitación, pasó seguro a la puerta y se hechó en su cama a llorar desconsolada, ella pensaba que era libre, que era libre de seguir su vida, pero tenía cadenas, unas cadenas que habían venido con ella desde antes de nacer, escuchó la puerta.

-Serena por favor, abre la puerta. Suplicó su padre - ¡no!¡vete al infierno!¡te odio!. Exclamó la muchacha.

-hija, por Artemisa, déjame explicarte. Dijo el rey con la voz rota.

\- ¡ojalá nunca te hubieras casado!¡no quería otro madre!¡ni hermanas!¡no quería nada de eso!¡debíamos ser solos tu y yo!¡eres débil! ¡por que no usaste el cristal de plata para traer a mamá como hizo el abuelo!. La voz de Keit se oyó atribulada.

-hija…yo no puedo, no tengo el poder, solo estoy esperando que el cristal te designe ya como lista para la ascensión. Dijo el.

\- ¡para que!¡para irte a tirar como un conejo con tu mujer!¡para llegar borracho con tus hijas de alguna fiesta!. Exclamó ella.

-Serena ¡por favor!. Suplicó el rey en una exclamación.

\- ¡vete papá!vete al infierno!. Exclamó la muchacha una vez mas, el rey se alejó arrastrando los pies, Serena tomó el teléfono y marcó.

-te necesito Rubeus, ven a buscarme por favor. Pidió la muchacha.

-estoy enseguida allí. Dijo el, dicho y hecho, apareció en el cuarto, cuando Serena lo vio, lo abrazó, el la aferró.

\- ¿qque te pasa Serena?. Preguntó el asustado, no era raro que su amiga llorara, era una sentimental, pero…así, así, definitivamente, no era normal.

-Rubeus, estoy prometida, prometida antes de definir mi vida, es horrible, llévame a tu casa, por favor. Pidió ella, el asintió y desaparecieron, al llegar a la casa de Rubeus, el se sentó junto a ella en un sofá vino tinto, en una bellísima sala roja.

-cuéntame que pasó. Dijo el pelirrojo, la rubia le contó, le contó todo, el asitió.

-ya veo, se que es difícil, pero lo del matrimonio entiende que no es por tu mal, pero, debe haber alguna manera de safarse de el, déjame investigar y te aviso, no, no quiero que regreses a tu casa. Atajó el mayor al ver a la menor abrir la boca.

-solo quiero que vayas y descanses. Pidió el chico, la chica asintió, dio las buenas noches y se fue al cuarto de invitados.

Lo que la despertó, fue un ruido de toque de la puerta, suave pero insistente, Serena mugió, se tapó hasta la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y xerró los ojos.

-oye, oye chica, que ya es hora de desayunar. Dijo una voz desconocida, no era nadie del servicio de Rubeus, lo cual, hizo sentarse a la princesa.

-pa, pasa. Dijo Serena ahogando un bostezo, la puerta se abrió, era la misma peli rosa de antenoche, toda vestida y maquillada de azul celeste, con la misma marca de Rubeus y los mismos aretes, le sonrió.

\- ¡que cara tienes! Hola, me llamo Blac Lady ¿y tu?. Preguntó curiosa, la rubia la miraba anonadada.

\- ¿es que nunca has visto a nadie maquillada?. Preguntó la peli rosa con las manos en sus caderas, Serena negó.

-no, solo que eres muy bonita, me llamo Serena. Dijo por fin –luces triste Serena ¿algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?. Preguntó Black Lady, Serena suspiró.

-si consigues una manera de no casarme…seguro me ayudas. Dijo la muchacha, la otra sonrió, con una sonrisa que llegó a esos hermosos ojos rojos.

-bueno, lo primero para eso, es acicalarte, Rub me dijo que te gUsta el rosa, así que: te traje un conjunto de short, camisa y chaqqueta torero, espero que te guste ¡ah y unos botines!. Exclamó ella dándole la ropa, Serena estaba colorada.

-mu, muchas gracias. Dijo por fin –ah, es bueno ayudar y las amigas de Rub, son mis amigas Black Lady con alegría.

-te espero afuera. Anunció por fin –espera. Dijo Serena - ¿si?. Preguntó ella.

-el muchacho que estaba antenoche contigo bailando tambor ¿es?. Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-le pasa, es muy guapo, es mi hermano Mante, digo,Diamante, es mi querido hermano mayor. Serena abrió la boca.

-pero se ven tan… Black Lady rió –si los hermanos no pueden ser amigos ¿para que están entonces?. Le preguntó.

-no lo se, nunca he tenido hermanos mayores y mis hermanas pequeñas, son una pesadilla. Black Lady suspiró.

-no todos tienen suerte. Dijo, Serena asintió, ella salió, la rubia se arregló y vistió en un santiamén, cuando salió del cuarto, Black Lady la esperaba, chateando furiosamente por su celular táctil, Serena sonrió.

-se te ve bien ¿quieres maquillaje?. Le preguntó –oh no, solo lo hago cuando quiero ser el centro de atención o llamar la atención, de lo demás, me gusta ir natural. Black Lady asintió.

-es un estilo bello, pero como a mi siempre me ha gustado ser el centro de atención. Serena rió.

-para algunas cosas no has de maquillarte. Dijo –si, actividades al aire libre, actividades en casa. Dijo ella con calma, las chicas llegaron al comedor.

\- ¿Dónde está Rub?. Preguntó la rubia a su hermanita pequeña Steycy, en realidad, tenía la misma edad de Serena, pero, como el le decía hermanita, así la pensaba Serena aunque no la llamara así.

-salió con el príncipe a cabalgar. Dijo la pequeña, Serena asintió.

-muchas gracias Set. Dijo con calma, comenzó a desayunar siendo interpelada por Black Lady y Steycy, cuando, ocurrió una conmoción, entraron como un bólido, las sailors, Anette y Marina, tras de ellas, Mina madre y Amy madre.

-así que: aquí estás. Dijo la ruvia, Serena bajó la mirada.

\- ¡quienes son ustedes!. Exclamó Black Lady –ellas son sailor Mercury y venus princesa. Dijo Anette –Ann, se quieren llevar a Serena. Dijo lah cica.

-no es lo que mas nos guste, pero se tiene que hacer. Dijo Marina –el rey la ha estado buscando por todas partes. Dijo Amy madre.

\- ¿Cómo dio conmigo Am?. Preguntó Serena –una simple cuestión de lógica mi niña. Dijo Amy madre con calma, la rubia suspiró.

-bien, termino de desayunar y voy. Dijo.

\- ¡pero Serena!. Reclamaron Black Lady y Steycy –chicas, no quiero meter en mas aprietos a Rubeus, ya me ayudó bastante, dándome un sitio donde descansar y pensar. Dijo la muchacha, terminó de comer, se despidió de ambas, dejó una nota para Rubeus y se fue.

Al llegar a casa, la esperaban su padre y su madrastra.

-inconsciente zorra. Dijo la madrastra –yéndote a la casa de ese patán. Siguió increpando a la muchacha.

-Rubeus no es ningún patán. Dijo Serena altanera –mas patán es el chico que sale con Kasia y se acuwesta con las 2, teniendo 13 años ellas solamente. Dijo Serena con ánimo de prender la chicspa, Keit se horrorizó.

\- ¡que le estás enseñando a las gemelas!. Exclamó enojado.

\- ¡nada que Serena ya no haya hecho!. Exclamó Kassandra a la desesperada - ¿Qué yo que?. Preguntó Serena enojada.

-papá, cuando volví al palacio antier ¿a que no adibinas que me hizo la perra de tu mujer?. Le preguntó la chica.

-cállate Serena. Dijo la peli rosa oji azul.

-pues no, no me callo, me hizo revisar con un doctor, que me hipnotizó para poder revisarme y comprobar que seguía siendo virgen y no se conformó con eso ¡me cacheteó!. Exclamó la joven explotando su rabia, Kassandra se puso pálida al ver la mirada de su marido.

-sube a tu cuarto. Dijo el rey con tono autoritario.

-no salgas de allí, hasta que yo, vaya a buscarte. le dijo, Serena asintió y se escabulló, dejando encendida la discusión.

Cuando Keit llegó, su hija estaba sentada quitándose la pintura plateada de las uñas, mejor ponerlas limpias para que su equipo de estilistas las volviera a poner rosadas, haciéndole el maquillaje natural que tanto le gustaba para resaltar en su estilo favorito.

-hija, ya hablé con Kassandra, no va a volver a incordiarte. Serena asintió, todavía estaba muy enfadada con su padre.

-ya se que metí la pata al ocultarte lo de tu madre y al ocultarte lo del matrimonio. Ella solo asintió.

-princesa, por favor, háblame. Dijo el rey, ella lo ignoró fuertemente.

-ya lo se amor, pero ya te expliqué porqué lo hice y mis razones son válidas como las tuyas para estar enojada, y aunque entiendo porqué te fuiste, no lo acepto así que: estás castigada. Dijo el con calma.

\- ¿Qué?. Preguntó Serena –estás castigada, no podrás salir de casa. Dijo el –pe, pero son mis vacaciones y ¿y si las chicas me llaman para ir al cine?¿o a tomar helado?¡no puedes castigarme!. Exclamó ella.

-estás en un error, si puedo, hasta los 18 años, soy libre de castigarte, por todo aquello que considere irresponsable, fuera del buen juicio, libertino o falto de sentido común y aunque, jamás me he opuesto a que seas amiga de Rubeus, ya que pienso que el amor y la amistad no deben estar condicionados por la edad, hiciste muy mal escapándote ya que en una relación de confianza, se pide permiso y si no te lo doy, por algo es, y en una de iguales, se notifica, no hiciste nada de eso, me tubiste a mi y a tus sailors buscándote toda la noche y te pudieron haber pasado miles de cosas, tu tía está al asecho. Dijo el rey.

\- ¡mi tía no me haría daño como tu dices!. Explotó la muchacha - ¿Qué?¿estás en contacto con ella?. Preguntó su padre, Serena bajó la mirada.

\- ¡no puede ser Alejandra!¡por que no me lo dijiste!¡con mil infiernos!. Exclamó el hombre.

\- ¿desde cuando llevas hablando con ella?¡contéstame!. exclamó Keit enojado.

-desd, desde los 7 papá. Dijo ella –me lo tenías que haber dicho. Dijo el.

-no era peligrosa. dijo ella –por ahora. Dijo el, suspiró.

-eso le añade otro mes a tu castigo. Serena se espantó.

\- ¡me pasaré todas las vacaciones encerrada!. protestó –lo menos que te mereces, pero podrán venir tus amigos, a verte de 4 a 9. dijo el.

\- ¡no es justo!. Exclamó ella –la vida no lo es, dímelo a mi, yo no quería que tu madre se fuera y se fue, he soportado muchas cosas, por tratar de darte un hogar feliz y mira, el resultado. Dijo el saliendo mientras Serena, golpeaba su almohada en frustración.

Esa tarde, Rubeus fue a verla, estaba muy contento, Serena lo miró llegar y le extrañó esa sonrisa que partía su cara en 2.

-dime ¿Qué traes de nuevo? Esa sonrisa es algo positivo. Dijo ella, el asintió –si, lo es, tengo un libro de leyes. Aseguró, la muchacha se acercó al objeto con curiosidad, miró el párrafo resaltado con marcador naranja.

"en caso de desaparición de uno de los prometidos, durante el periodo de un (1) año, donde no se supiere o se ignorare la localización de este de forma explícita o tásita, el compromiso será diluido, obteniéndose como resultante una indemnización del quince porciento (15%) del total del patrimonio de la familia durante un (1) año."

¡oh por la diosa!¡soy libre!¿puedes raptarme tu?. Le preguntó Serena esperanzada.

-wow, wow, wow, bájale 2 chiquilla. Dijo Rubeus –no lo puedo hacer yo, a mi me gusta Lita, ya lo sabes. Dijo el -y el no verla por un año, me parece insoportable, no puedo hacerlo yo. Serena comenzó a llorar, no la hacía demasiado feliz eso y su amigo, no soportaba las lágrimas.

-no me lo pidas a mi, no puedo hacerlo. Dijo Rubeus, suspiró –pero quizás en el baile, puedas hallar a un candidato, hay muchas opciones, solo hay que ver en alguien que confíes. dijo el, Serena suspiró.

-espero encontrarlo. Expresó de manera desdichada.

Lo harás, lo se. Dijo el –sinó, tengo un amigo que podrá ayudarte. Dijo el con alegría poniéndose de pie.

-vamos al jardín. Aseguró, Serena asintió y los 2 se fueron a pasear por los jardines y a conversar.

Los preparativos para el baile, se sucedían de manera inexorable, Kassandra estaba muy atareada, arreglando todo, Serena sufría y se martirizaba, prefiriendo pasar los días en el jardín y en su cuarto, con sus amigas, con Rubeus o con Black Lady, cuando comenzaron a llegar todos los nobles, mas se escondió la princesa, Kaguya, Kakiú, Endimiun, Seya, Alan y mas, prefería pasar de todos ellos, así que: hasta las comidas las tomaba en su cuarto.

-no puedes quedarte aquí hija. Dijo su padre –puedo y lo haré, no voy a conocer a toda esa gente fríbola y demás, incluso, a las sailors de la princesa Kakiú y menos, a sus hermanos varones, Seya, Taiky y Yaten. Dijo la muchacha.-

Eres la cara del planeta. Dijo su padre en tono conciliador –una cara castigada, así que: déjame disfrutar de mi aislamiento a solas y ve a preparar el evento fastuoso y grandioso donde me vendes por doblones de oro. Con esa frase, Serena terminó la conversación con su padre, suspiró dejándose caer en la cama, mirando el techo de su habitación y su hermosa lámpara de araña mientras su padre, enojado, azotaba la puerta al salir.

El día del baile llegó, Serena tenía un hermoso vestido largo, rosado, con las mangas por los hombros y uantes rosados, con las orillas de los guantes, mangas, falda y corte V en blanco, se había hecho un elegante moño y maquillado en rosado, unos diamantes rosados la adornaban.

-que mortaja tan apropiada. Dijo la muchacha mirándose en el espejo, aún así, le sonrió a su reflejo, suspiró y salió.

-Serena, cariño. Dijo su madrastra con falsa voz melosa –ven para presentarte a alguien muy querido. Serena suspiró.

-si madre. Dijo, se acercó a la peli rosa, que llevaba un vestido azul con amarillo, su corona y el cabello en una trenza de pescado con topacios engarzados, a su lado, un joven de cabello negro, con ojos azules que no, no transmitían nada, era guapo sin dudas, con ese traje azul con capa fondo blanco, pero, no le transmitía nada.

-es un placer princesa Serena, soy el príncipe Edimiun. Ella asintió, su beso a su mano, no fue uno como tal, apenas un leve roce.

-encantada. Dijo –vayan, vayan a conversar. Dijo la reina, Serena asintió y se alejó con el.

-así que…tu eres mi prometido. Inició la muchacha la charla con temor.

-así es. Dijo el –yyy ¿Qué te gusta hacer?. Preguntó ella.

-nada en especial. Dijo el –ya veo, ami me gusta… comenzó ella.

-la verdad, prefiero el silencio, eres un poco escandaloza, no te lo tomes a mal. Dijo, ella abrió los ojos, pasearon en silencio por los jardines y las trompetas, que anunciaban el comienzo de la fiesta, fueron bienvenidas, Serena se escabulló del lado del príncipe Endimiun y como por ensalmo, encontró a Rubeus, Black Lady y Mina.

-que asco. Dijo la rubia llegando - ¿ya conociste a tu prometido?. Preguntaron Mina y Black Lady.

-así es, de lo peor. Dijo Serena –no te des mala vida. Dijo Rubeus –vamos a pasear antes de la apertura oficial del baile. Dijo.

-no puedo, ya lo van a hacer, escuchaste las trompetas ¿no?. Preguntó la rubia, el pelirrojo asintió.

-cuando hayan dado el discurso. Dijo Black Lady.

-anda. Agregó Mina, Serena fue y tras la presentación de el rey y su madrastra, ella se dedicó a mirar junto a sus amigos, la multitud de varones que comenzaban a bailar con las chicas o entre si, pues el baile, no era sinónimo de seducción sinó de diversión.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Me encanta volver a escribir para ustedes cuanta cosa se me ocurre, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Cada accionar de los candidatos masculinos, representa mi manera de pensar de cada uno, pido disculpas si ofende, pero esa es mi percepción, que la mayoría por ser así, no dejan de ser buena gente, además, de algunos, se esperaban un poquito mas.

¡muchas gracias por leer!.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un buenísimo REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo historias que nos gusten a las fans de Díam.

El candidato.

Serena comenzó a mirar y mirar, el primero que detalló fue en Alan, un príncipe muy guapo, su piel verde, era muy llamativa, pero no rara, de verdad, cuando pasabas la con,conmoción, no lo era, ella se acercó a el.

-buenas noches Alan Alpha ¿no?. Preguntó ella, el sonrió, una hermosa sonrisa cálida.

-así es, princesa Serena, me alegro de verla por fin, su padre nos comentó que se hallaba indispuesta. Dijo el con calma.

-oh si Alan, lo estube…¿puedo tutearte?. Preguntó ella, el asintió.

-por supuesto Serena, puedes decirme lo que quieras. Dijo un poco colorado de morado, ella sonrió.

-me da gusto ¿te parece si bailamos?. Le preguntó, el asintió, se dirigieron a la pista y comenzaron a bailar.

\- ¿Qué te parrecen las reglas?. Preguntó Serena por fin, tras haber hablado varios temas triviales.

-están para seguirse, al pie de la letra. Dijo Alan con coquetería pero con calma –oh. Dijo la rubia princesa, dieron una vuelta.

\- ¿no te parece que en algunos casos deberían ser ignoradas?. Le preguntó la rubia con calma, el peliazul negó.

-de ninguna manera, todo debe hacerse como está estabblecido. Dijo mientras seguían bailando, al finalizar la canción, Alan le sonrió.

\- ¿otra pieza princesa?. Preguntó –mas tarde Alan, tengo gente que conocer, pero…muchas gracias. Dijo Serena con una sonrisa, Alan asintió con un gesto de cabeza, al alejarse, Serena murmuró.

-olvídalo loco. Aseguró mientras se dirigía hacia el siguiente candidato.

Serena, bailaba con Seya, daban y daban vueltas, la comunicación con el, había sido muy fácil, casi como rspirar, Serena sonró.

-Seya ¿Qué piensas de saltarte las normas?. Preguntó –con todo respeto princesa, es una actitud infantil e inmadura, las responsabilidades se hicieron para afrontarlas. Dijo el pelinegro con calma.

\- ¿aún así si fue impuesta?. Preguntó la rubia con falsa inocencia, Seya asintió.

-si la impusieron, es porque es correcto. Dijo el –no siempre se aplica, a veces, los padres se equivocan. Dijo Serena.

-no princesa, ellos siempre saben lo que es mejor para nosotros. Dijo con calma, dándole ágilmente una vuelta.

-a este paso, mi único camino, es el suicidio. Dijo la rubia para si, Seya le sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?. Preguntó de manera suspicaz –solo por curiosidad. Dijo la rubia calmadamente, al terminar la canción, Serena se despidió de el.

-otro demente ¿de cuantos cobardes estoy rodeada?. Se preguntó la rubia aflijida.

Serena logró hablar con Yaten, con el, fue fácil conversar igual, cuando la rubia habló por fin, del tema que la aquejaba, el se mostró solícito a responderle.

-las grandes evoluciones en el mundo, han derivado de las revoluciones, pero sin embargo, hay que estar convencido de que eso es lo correcto y fiarse del instinto. Serena asintió.

\- ¿eso lo aplicas a princesas comprometidas sin su consentimiento?. Preguntó ella con suma inocencia, el la miró.

-en ese caso no. Dijo por fin –una princesa, debe hacer lo necesario para cuidar de su pueblo. Serena negó con la cabeza.

-es curioso que tu tengas esa actitud, hasta donde se, en tu planeta, las princesas no las comprometen sin su consentimiento. Dijo la rubia, el pelimarrón asintió.

-es verdad, pero la nuestra sabe que debe hacer y se le enseña a hacerlo sin titubear, cuando mezclas sentimientos, todo sale mal. Dijo Yaten seguro de lo que decía.

La conversaciónn con Taiki tampoco tuvo el resultado deseado.

-no princesa ¿para que escapar de lo que se acordó?. Preguntó el peliplateado de ojos amarillos.

-no lo se, para ser libre y decidir mi vida, porque el hecho de que vaya a ser cabeza, no quiere decir que deba privarme de vivir, mi padre dice y con razón, que somos iguales a los demás, que lo único que tenemos para ser cabeza, son nuestras habilidades, actitudes y nada mas. Taiki asintió.

-eso es verdad, pero en vista de que cuando se escoge pareja, el 80% de la felicidad depende de esta, por la convivencia y otras menudencias ¿no te parece que es mas apropiado que la escoja quien tiene mas experiencia?. Preguntó el dándole una vuelta fantástica, Serena bufó indignada.

\- ¿hablaste con mi padre o mi madrastra?. Le preguntó la rubia molesta, Taiki alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Por qué lo haría? Tu compromiso es irrebocable y si tu madre te lo escogió, algo le encontró de bueno no. Comenzó a razonar el chico.

-pues, resulta y pasa, que esa estúpida no es mi madre, mi madre era la reina Serendi y murió y mi padre, se casó con esa golfa. El negó.

-una princesa no debe expresarse así, es muy feo. Dijo con calma, Serena se molestó mas, se soltó.

\- ¡y según tu!¡que debe ser una princesa!¡una muñeca viviente!¡todo sonrisas!¡no!¡una princesa es un ser vivo que siente y padece!¡que sueña y vive!¡que ama y odia!¡una princesa es un ser humano!¡o racional!¡es mas propio decir!¡pensamiento profundo!¡raciocinio profundo y amor profundo!¡no una maldita muñeca viviente!¡que debe sonreír y decir a todo que si!¡ellas tienen derecho!¡tenemos derecho a ser libres y felices!¡a decidir que queremos hacer de nuestra vida!¡si una cosa impresionante o nada digno de mención! ¡a bailar!¡a cantar!¡a llorar!¡y a ser perezozas!¡y mi madre se equivocó!. Exclamó Serena soltando a Taiki y saliendo hacia el jardín en una veloz carrera.

Black Lady la encontró en una de las banquetas, sentada, llorando, se le sentó al lado.

-te fue mal. Dijo con dulzura - ¡ique lo digas!. Exclamó Serena entre lágrimas.

\- ¡ninguno de esos cretinos me sirve!¡nada me sirve!¡todo está perdido!...¿se enteró mucha gente de la discusión?. Preuntó por fin, Black Lady hizo un gesto negativo con la mano.

-descuida, solo los de los alrededores. dijo con calma, Serena rompió a llorar otra vez.

\- ¡nunca lo voy a lograr!¡nunca voy a lograr ser libre!. Sollozó la princesa de manera desgraciada, Black Lady suspiró.

-vamos Serena, debes tener paciencia dijo acariciándole la espalda –ya tienes la solución, ahora, debes aplicarla. Blac Lady la dejó llorar en paz, hasta que Serena se calmó.

-muchas gracias Black Lady, creo que seguiré buscando. Ella le sonrió.

-así es, sigue buscando, la respuesta está ante tus ojos, solo falta que la veas un poco mas. Dijo la peli rosa con calma, logrando que la rubia, por fin se tranquilizara y regresara al baile.

Serena volvió con Mina, que había aprovechado para descansar un poco del baile, había estado bailando, con un moreno muy apuesto, llamado Malachite –no te ves contenta. le Dijo Mina a Serena.

-no lo estoy, los 3 primeros que sondeé, son unas bestias. Dijo la muchacha –ánimo, seguro encuentras algo, entre 300 invitados ¡algo debe haber!. Exclamó Mina, Serena suspiró.

-eso creo. Dijo desanimada –no te desanimes. Dijo Mina guiñándole el ojo.

-anda a probar suerte. Agregó tranquilamente, Serena asintió y se puso de pie, había localizado un objetivo, cuando, fue interceptada, por un rubio de ojos azules, llamado Jedite.

Fue interesante bailar con el, pero cuando hacía la pregunta, con mucho disimulo, obtenía cada vez, respuestas peores, peores y peores, francamente, ya estaba pensando el veneno que iba a elegir,muerto el perro, se acaba la rabia, o al menos, eso decía su tía, cuando estando sentada, pensando que no le podía ir peor, escuchó una voz, que la llamó.

-disculpa, princesa ¿puedo bailar contigo?. Preguntó esa masculina y viril voz, Serena alzó la cabeza y se encontró con un par de ojos vino tinto ¡era el chico de la discoteca! El de los tambores.

-si, claro. Dijo ella, resignada a otra charla aburrida, sin sondeo, cuando pasó por el lado de Rubeus, este, le guiñó el ojo.

-Rubeus me comentó de tus inquietudes. Dijo Diamante sin mucha diplomacia, Serena se asustó - ¿de cuales inquietudes?. Preguntó la rubia con inocencia, el se le acercó de manera coqueta y le susurró al oído.

-de tu compromiso claro, lo estuvimos hablando un poco, somos muy buenos amigos y me contó que está preocupado por ti, te estube mirando, desde que me lo mencionó, en secreto, así que: lamento si te ofendo, pero tenía que asegurarme de que el pedido de socorro de mi amigo para ti, valiera la pena, conozco al príncipe Endimiun. Le dijo mientras seguían bailando.

-es un chico frío y aburrido, que se limita a hacer lo que le manden y a ser lo que le digan. Dijo el príncipe con calma.

-es un tipo gris. Aseguró el príncipe –tenía que asegurarme de que quisieras hacer lo que hiciera falta, lo cual, incluía cotejar candidatos en un baile. Ella tenía la boca abierta.

-yo pienso que las reglas deben seguirse mientras sean equilibradas, justas y beneficien a todos de buena manera, protegiendo el derecho de cada quien a hacer lo que se le antoje sin dañar a nadie, a si mismos, pueden dañarse porque es su vida y es la única vida sobre la que tienen derecho pero, los demás, eso es otra historia, si las reglas, no sirven para eso, entonces, no vale la pena seguirlas. Serena lo miró, boquiabierta, anonadada y toalmente muda.

\- ¿no piensas eso tu igual princesa?. Preguntó Diamante, ella asintió.

-por cierto, me llamo Serena. Dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa –yo soy Diamante, un gusto. Dijo.-

Pensé que te presentarías como príncipe. Dijo Serena, el rió de modo cálido, como miel líquida –oh no, ya lo sabes, no hay que abusar, además, mi presentación como príncipe, la hago cuando debo hacerla, como jefe de la familia de la Luna Negra o como político, nada mas, es mas, me desagrada que me digan príncipe fuera de la sala del trono, o alguien que considere digno de mi confianza y amistad. El volvió a sonreírle.

-en situaciones informales, lo detesto, y cuando no se negocia, es una situación informal. Ambos rieron a coro,se sonrieron.

-así es que pienso yo. Dijo ella –cuanto me alegra, ha sido un poco difícil de hallar ese tipo de personas. Dijo el con calma, Serena asintió.

\- ¿podemos ir al jardín?. Preguntó –desde luego ¿te gusta charlar princesa?. Preguntó el, ella asintió frunciendo el ceño.

-no me gusta que me digas princesa. Dijo - ¿ni como expresión de dulzura? Además, cuando yo te llamo princesa, me refiero a ti como una mujer libre, fuerte, independiente y sobretodo, capaz de vivir con todos y ser amiga de todos, dulce y sincera, la mezcla perfecta entre damisela y guerrera. Ella sonrió.

-si me dices princesa ¿puedo llamarte príncipe?. Preguntó, el lo meditó.

-es justo, lo que es bueno para uno, lo es para otro, si, puedes. Dijo con calma, ella sonrió, lo abrazó.

\- ¡si príncipe!¡adoro conversar!. El rió con ella.

\- ¡quesuerte!¡yo igual! ¡andando!. Ambos contentos se fueron hacia el jardín y por buena parte de la noche, se dedicaron a conversar, el ánimo de Serena, ascendió como la espuma ¡por fin había hallado el candidato!.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola ¡hola mis queridas seguidoras! Espero todas anden de lo mejor y no me hayan hechado tanto de menos, acá tienen ¡otro capi de la historia!.

Tomando forma, en mi opinión, va a quedar muy divertido, espero les guste igual.

¡déjenme saber su parecer!¡con un grandioso REVIEW!.

Sailor moon, es propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo, les regalo historias divertidas y un poco curiosas.

La propuesta.

Después del baile, que sorprendentemente tuvo tan buenos resultados, Serena se encontró a si misma, lista para proponerle a Diamante tan osado plan, como aún seguía castigada, resolvió invitarlo a una fiesta de te.

-dime que no vamos a hablar de moda y manicura princesa. Dijo el divertido –solo si tu eres bueno en eso. Dijo ella entretenida, el rió.

-con una madre y una hermana como las que tengo, al menos conocimientos básicos he de tener. Serena rió a su vez –me parece que no, no tienes solo conocimientos básicos. Dijo ella.

\- ¿a que hora paso princesa?. Preguntó Diamante –a la hora del te. Dijo Serena divertida, el volvió a reír.

\- ¿a que hora es eso en tu casa? Porque en la mía es a las 5. dijo Diamante contento.

-a las 4. respondió Serena.

-allí estaré princesa, te veo a las 4. dijo el –hasta las 4 Díam. Dijo ella sin pensarlo, hubo una pausa en la línea.

-co ¿Cómo me llamaste princesa?. Preguntó el anonadado, Serena se coloreó.

-Díam, te llamé Díam por Diamante ¿no te gusta?. Preguntó ella entristecida.

\- ¡si!¡me encanta! Es hermoso, como tu, hermosa. Dijo el, eso hizo a Serena sonreír.

-gracias príncipe. Dijo con calma y emoción, en ese momento, le abrieron la puerta, Serena alzó la vista, era su padre y su madrastra, se despidió y colgó.

\- ¿Qué quieren?. Preguntó con ácido, su padre abrió y cerró la boca, su madrastra se adelantó.

-querida Serena, vinimos a decirte que te casas en 15 días. Dijo la mujer con calma, la rubia sintió que se desmayaba, el rubio la miró con pena.

\- ¿Cómo puede ser que me vayan a casar en 15 días?. Preguntó Serena.

-es lo estipulado cariño, una vez que te enteraras del compromiso, tienes 15 días antes del matrimonio. Dijo Keit.

\- ¡tiene que haber otra razón mas para casarme en un periodo tan corto de tiempo!. Exclamó Serena enojada, muy enojada, Kssandra sonrió.

-pues, si la hay. Dijo con calma –tu tía quiere quitarte el trono, porque aún el cristal no te reclama, una manera de que no lo haga, es que tengas a alguien que pueda manejar el cristal y el príncipe Endimiun puede hacerlo. dijo la peli rosa con calma.

\- ¿Endimiun?. Preguntó Serena –así es, el posee la capacidad de poder convocar la forma humana de un cristal y si este lo encuenntra digno, utilizarlo, y puede comunicarse con el espíritu cristal en su forma roca. Dijo el rey.

-maravilloso ¿eso era todo lo que tenían que decirme?. Preguntó Serena, los 2 adultos, la miraron sin decir nada, Serena asintió.

-fuera de mi cuarto. Dijo con voz pausada, Keit se acercó a su hija, pero esta, le dio un manotón.

\- ¡fuera de mi cuarto!¡largo!¡largo!. exclamó, ambos reyes, salieron del dormitorio, Serena tomó una silla y la lanzó hacia el espejo, llamó a los domésticos, para que recogieran el desastre y se disculpó con sus mucamas, por haber puesto el cuarto de cabeza, a las 5, la princesa esperaba impacientemente a su invitado, cuando el príncipe Diamante llegó, lo hizo de un modo tan normal y con ropa que si bien era hermosa, no era de diseñador, dándole el aspecto de un chico común y corriente y no el de un chico de cuenta baranda.

-estaba caminando por la ciudad. Dijo - ¿Cómo te dejaron entrar los guardias con esa pinta?. Preguntó Serena, el sonrió.

-el pasaporte diplomático resuelve todo. Dijo con calma, Serena asintió.-

Bien, eso lo explica todo, me intrigas, eres el primer chico rico que conozco que hace eso. Dijo ella señalando su aspecto, el sonrió.

-bueno, soy el primer chico rico entonces, que cuando quiere juntarse con alguien que no es de su mismo estrato, no busca impresionarlo con dinero, de esta manera me aseguro que si voy por la calle buscando amigos, no encontrarme a los típicos cazafortunas, que solo te quieren por tu dinero y tu poder, mas que por ti, lo segundo está bien, siempre y cuando, vaya atrás del sentimiento y el cariño y el querer compartir los gustos, aficiones y cosas comunes. Serena asintió.

\- ¿tu como te proteges de la gente así?. Preguntó el, ella se coloreó un poco.

-usualmente, yo soy la chica rara del castillo, porqu hago exactamente lo mismo, papá dijo que para que no me juntara solo con gente de mi mismo círculo, debía tomar clases extracurriculares en institutos donde va todo tipo de gente, para que no me volviera ingreída y presuntuosa, pues, cuando varios de los elementos de tu grupo son así, tu lo copias sin querer y para prevenir, lo hizo, de hecho, la mitad de mi armario es de ropa de diseñador y la otra mitad, de ropa bonita, pero mas común, todo por si acaso, para que siempre fuera yo misma, claro, se nota ante ojos expertos que tenemos dinero cuando andamos sencillos, pero como dices tu, lo hacemos cuando buscamos amigos que son a los que hay que impresionar por nuestra forma de ser, no por nuestro dinero. Diamante asintió y sonrió.

-te ves atribulada ¿puedo preguntar que te pasa?. Preguntó Diamante con calma.

-verás: en 15 días me casan. dijo Serena –mi tía quiere el trono y a mi, aún no me reclama el cristal de plata. Explicó la rubia con tristeza, el peliazul la miró.

\- ¿no has hablado con el?. Preguntó –Kassandra convenció a mi padre, de que el me señalará cuando esté lista. dijo Serena con calma, Diamante asintió.

-yo que tu, hablaría con el, puede que te sorprenda su respuesta ¿algo mas de lo que quieras conversar princesa?. Preguntó el, Serena para ganar tiempo, sirvió te.

\- ¿con leche?. Preguntó –si, por favor. Pidió el príncipe - ¿azúcar?. Preguntó Serena.

-2 por favor. Pidió Diamante, ella lo puso, el tomó la taza que ella ofrecía, revolvió.

-muchas gracias. Dijo Diamante, Serena asintió.

-quiero que me raptes. Dijo la muchacha, el muchacho de la impresión, dejó caer su taza, Serena lo miró anonadada.

-no pensé que fueras tan directa. Dijo Diamante complacido, Serena lo miró.

-no me quiero casar, quiero ser libre y vivir mi vida, te lo suplico ¡ráptame!¡por favor!¡ráptame!. suplicó la chica poniéndose de rodillas.

-hey ¡eso no!. Exclamó Diamante levantándola, Serena lo miró.

\- ¿en que te ayuda que yo te rapte?. Preguntó el príncipe con sinceridad.

-en que si estoy raptada durante un año entero, en paradero desconocido, el compromiso se anulará y yo seré libre, no te lo pediría, si realmente no lo necesitara. Dijo la rubia con calma, Diamante asintió.

-está bien, voy a ayudarte. Le dijo -de ¿de verdad?. Preguntó Serena –así es, voy a ayudarte, desapareceré contigo. Dijo el.

-es una locura. Dijo ella –lo se, pero será divertido, estaremos bien. dijo el príncipe - ¿A dónde iremos?. Preguntó la princesa.

-un paso a la vez, primero, Tengo que sacarte de aquí, luego, veremos a que lado nos vamos, el universo es grande. Serena sonrió, sus se llenaban de lágrimas, ojos lo abrazó.

-muchas gracias, muchísimas gracias Diamante de verdad. Dijo la princesa -no es nada, a los amigos hay que ayudarlos. Dijo el príncipe con calma, Serena asintió.

-te lo agradezco. Dijo feliz.

-bueno, hay que planear todo, lo único que puedo decirte, es que lo que sientas raro, debes dejar que te pase. Serena asintió.

-lo que sea. Dijo –probablemente deba hipnotizarte. Dijo el.

-no me molesta. Agregó ella –debes confiar en mi ciegamente, en todo lo que te diga, en los mensajes que te envíe. Dijo Diamante.

-dalo por hecho. Dijo Serena, el sonrió.

-me da mucho gusto escucharlo. Dijo el príncipe verdaderamente emocionado.

-debemos crear un sistema de comunicación paralelo. Dijo Serena.

-los códigos vinarios, nos vienen bien. Dijo Diamante –de acuerdo. Dijo Serena.

-esto va a ser muy divertido. Dijo el príncipe, la princesa sonrió.

-de eso, no tengo ninguna duda. Aseguró con calma.


End file.
